


Our Grand Sacrifice

by BloodiedDomain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing with this one, I will add more as we go along, Mentions of Death, Other, Sadstuck, Semi-major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedDomain/pseuds/BloodiedDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that a bond forged over heartbreak could be so strong? Who knew it could be so sweet? Who knew it could end up being your undoing? Who knew it could get someone killed? You know, because you were a part of that bond... and now it's gone, and so is she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragon paint and faygo

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected to post this one, but it seems I have... So I hope you guys enjoy it.

It's been two sweeps since it happened, and honestly, you don't want to live on anymore.

Your title is Seafarer, and you lost your hope, and love, two sweeps ago to your former Moirail,who was the Empress, all because she felt like you somehow cheated on her. What's worst about it is that she had broken up with you before you even met them, let alone became involved in any quadrants.

You had met them right after the break up, right when you needed a Moirail most. They had walked up to you and placed a hand on your back. "What can this motherfucker do for ya'll today?" 

You stayed looking at your glass in front of you wondering why they stated their sentence like that. "Nothin' but leawen me 'lone." You said drunkenly before you took a sip of your drink and turned to look at them.

Or should you say, her.

She was smiling down at you, but not just with her lips, her face was painted, but unlike any other church members paint, it had a... different... feel to it. Like it was meant to be unique to only her, and it was. Every other one of those church members you've ever seen had something that reminded you of a clown or a mime of some sort. Not hers. Instead it made you think of a sea dragon's skull. 

That wasn't the only thing you noticed, either. Another strange feature she had was the fin like structures connecting to her ears and of gills on either side of her neck that she seemed to flaunt proudly, if her not covering them up was anything to go by.

_Holy shit... She could pass as a sea-dweller._

"Ahh, well, then I'm just goin' ta sit 'ere if ya don't mind." She gestured to the seat next to you and sat down. You couldn't help but to keep looking at her, noticing the strange way she acted and held herself. She acted like she owned the place, but yet, like she was humble, too. She held an air to her that reminded you of the ocean, how it can go from being calm and like a mirror to suddenly being stormy and able to swallow up an entire fleet of ships in less than a minuet. 

You were amazed by how strange she was, so, you ended up talking to her.

"So, your highness, what's yer title?" She asks after two hours of chatting and telling horrible jokes. "I'm known as the Seafarer, and yourself?" She smiles at you, flashing her top row of fangs _(Holly shit do those look sharp!)_. "Well, if you must know, I'm called the Eclipsed." She holds out her hand, back up, and you take it. You kiss her finger-less glove covered knuckles and hold onto it for a minuet or two longer than should be necessary. 

Your smiling at her now and she's giggling like a wriggler who's just held hands with their flush crush. Gods I hope that because she's enjoying this and not because you're being an pan fried idiot. She finally pulls her hand out of yours and looks down at the drink in front of her. It looks the same color as her gills and smells strongly of grapes. 

"You're lookin' at my drink like ya want some." You snap your eyes back to her face and smile sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just wonderin' what yer drinkin'." She looks down at it then holds it out to you. "You can try it if ya want, I won't mind." 

You take the drink from her and sip it. You end up almost spiting it on her. "Holy fuck! That's really strong." She laughs as she takes it back from you and gulps down the rest. "Hehe, I guess I should've warned ya 'bout that, huh?" She sets the now empty glass down and sighs. "So... Why is a fancy motherfucker like you doin' in a Messiahs be damned dive like this? Aren't there special bars only meant for you fish fuck a couple ports over? Or is that just a random rummer that some ass created?"

"I just wanted a change in scenery, and dealin' with other, quote unquote 'Fish fucks' just doesn't seem all that appealin' to me right now.... an' my moirail dumped me." You take a swig of your drink and stare at it for a second. When you look back up, you notice she's nodding, like she knows what it's like. "Yeah... that happens sometimes... but what ya goin' ta do? They want to move on, they want to move on, an' there ain't nothin' ya can do 'bout it." 

"... Wow... That was rather insightful... Ya sure yer a church member an' not a sea-dweller playin' dress up or somethin'?" It's strange to hear something so wise that didn't have anything to do with miracles or the "Mirthful Messiahs" from a church member. Then again, she's just strange in general. 

"I can promise you I'm not a sea-dweller, contrary to my ear's an' gills bein' proof to other wise... though I'm not a true church member either." That makes you look at her. "What do you mean your not a true member?" She smiles deviously at you. "Wouldn't you like to find out?" And with that, she stands and walks away, leaving behind a piece of paper with what looks like a trollian name written on it.


	2. Messages from Blood

As soon as you got back on your ship, You head to your cabin and open your husktop, turning it on as you start to strip off your clothes. When the screen pops up, you open trollian and search the name on the piece of paper The Eclipsed had left on the table for you. 

You find it.

You shoot them a quick message then go looking at some of your other contacts. A couple of your peers have sent you a message or two that when you look at, you respond to and say why you didn't reply right away (or at least tell them part of why you didn't). Your in the middle of replying to some asshole of a high-blood, who was so blind to their own pitch flirting that it was almost pitying, when you hear the ding of a new message coming through.

bloodiedDomain [BD] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

BD: Well well well, II diidn't expect yyou to message me, let alone see the papeR

CA: Howw could I not notice it? You left it in plain sight, an it's not like the paper wwas darkly colored.

BD: TRue. So, what did yyou liike so much about me that made yyou want to talk more?

CA: Wwell for one, your interestin and just different from most trolls I knoww

CA: Your also realativvely pleasant to talk to

BD: What do yyou fiind so iinterestiing about me, iif yyou don't miind myy askiing.

CA: Don't knoww.

CA: Wwhat did you mean by your not being a true member a the church?

BD: II meant to sayy typliical, but I mean that II don't shaRe all the same viiews as the chuRch. 

BD: TheRe aRe a couple that II don't liike. Liike the wayy we tReat ouR ex-comuniicated.

BD: that's just fuckiing diisgustiing.

After that, you both end up talking about the politics of the church and the courts of the empress, witch leads her into finding out who your now ex moirail was. The whole conversation lasts well into the day and by the time you sign off, it's almost two in the afternoon. 

"Well, if I want to get any sleep, I think now would be a good time to head for 'coon." You stand and stretch, popping the joints in your back and walk over to the recouprecoon set up in your cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I learned how to do shit! Witch is why I have to say thank you to the writer of another fic that basicly explains how to do this shit. Seriously, thank you for writing it, if you're reading this.
> 
> Also, I know you guy's don't care about what's going on in my life, but I recently fucked up one of my toes and I might end up writing something based off it, because yes, I am that type of person.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this fic or one of my others, and as always, Comments and such are always welcomed.


	3. Swords and Cello bows

The next evening you wake up and go to the abulitions Block to wash off the sopor and get ready for the night. Once you were done drying off, you pulled on your clothes and grabbed your cape. Before you could put it on, though, you heard a commotion on deck. "The fuck is that 'bout?" You drape the cape across your shoulders and quickly walk out the door. 

To say the scene before you wasn't funny, would be lying. 

Your men are trying to subdue a trespasser, who was really giving them a run for their boonies. One of them went for their stomach and ended up getting thrown into the mast, were as another two tried to trip them with a length of rope only to have it yanked out of their hands causing bad burns on their palms.

Then your first mate pulled out a sword and started to charge at them. You took a step forward to try and pull them away when you heard the clinging of metal on metal and shortly after had your first mate's sword fly past your head, piercing into the wood behind you.

Of course, this is when your crew looks back and, finally, notice you. "... Captain on deck!" Every one but your first mate and the trespasser saluted you and watched as you aproched the still fighting trolls.

"What is goin' on here?" You asked, rather loudly. Your first mate stopped fighting and seemed to freeze at the sound of your voice. He must have made a funny face or something because the trespasser abruptly started laughing. 

"Haha! Oh my messiahs, that was fucking funny!"

Hold up... what? "...What?" You looked at them and tried to remember where you had heard that voice before. "Ya first mate's look when you yelled at 'im! Oh Messiahs, that was fuckin' hysterical!" Once they settled down they looked up and flicked their hair out of their face. "Also, Nice ta know I'm on the right ship."

You stare at her for a second till the night before comes back to you. It's the Eclipsed. "... May I ask why you're on my ship... Eclipsed?" She smiles at you and puts her... Are those cello bows? "Yes, they're exactly what you think they are." You look back to her face and she's still smiling at you, though now it's borderline shit eating grin.

"And I'm on yer ship because I got curious as to what you would be doin' today." Your crew looks at you and you swear a few of them suddenly gave you shit eating grins of their own while others wiggle their eyebrows. You give them all death glare.

"I was goin' to get ready to set sail for the capital... But I'm guessin' you have somethin' better in mind?" She smiled and started to walk over to you in what could possibly be called the sexiest way possible. Hips swishing side to side quite noticeably, slightly swinging one arm while the other went to her hip, and a slight bounce to her step. 

"I Might have somethin' in mind, though only if yer up for a bit of fun." You could feel your bulge shift a little just from the tone in her voice. "May...Maybe I am 'up for a bit a fun'." She grins at you and grabs your paw, giving a gentle pull. "Then let's not be wastin' any more time 'ere." And with that, she pulls you along after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter! and it's short, but that's ok, because I say so.
> 
> Nothing really to say except I hope you guys enjoy and Comments and such are always welcomed. Thanks Peeps!


	4. Tell me a story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shall be a stranger no more!... You hope.

It's been a couple of nights since then and you've still not left the small port town. Most of your time she's with you, weather it be just sitting around talking, getting up and exploring, or goofing off. You genuinely enjoy having her around, and it seems your crew also enjoys her company.

There's been many a time when you've walked out of your cabin and found her talking to your crew about random things like whether they had any filled quadrants or if there was another port they wish they could be at right then. Hell, there's been once or twice where you found her talking to your first mate about different fighting styles and what weapons would go best with them.

But one thing you've started to notice, that every one has started to notice, was that she never told any of them anything about herself. Not even when asked in the most polite manner. Instead she'd find a way around it, usually by being vague or just answering with her own question. Even when _you_ ask, she's vague, though she's not as bad with you as she is with your crew. 

But you plan on changing that today. You plan on getting her to tell you something more about herself. You want to know this enigma of a troll that you've come to think of as a friend. Even if it turns out she's not what you thought she was, you just need to know _something_.

And so that's why your sitting at your desk, with her in front of you, sitting _on_ your desk, with her legs on either side of you.

"So... What did ya want with me, captain?" You look up at her and sigh. What did you want with her again? Oh... right. "I asked you to come in here so I could ask you a couple a questions." The smile she had when she walked in has now disappeared and been replaced with her chewing her lower lip. Her eyes dart to the ground and her head dropped a little. With a look like that, you'd think she'd given up a fight. "... Alright...what're ya curious 'bout?"

She looks back up at you, but somethings changed. Was her goofy cheeriness only a facade? "Well... For one, I'd like ta know why yer so interested in me an' my crew... Are you trying to learn somethin' 'bout me? Were you asked to spy on us?" The look she gives you when you ask the last question would have killed you instantly, if it could. 

"I'm not spyin' on ya, and I'm not tryin' to learn anything about you or yer ship, and to insinuate that I am is an affront to not only I, but my entire line... I'm here because you're more interesting than most other trolls... and because seemed like you could do with a friend."

You don't know if it was her honesty, the look she gave you when you asked, or the way she looked at you while she answered, that made your blood pusher spasm with an interesting mix of fear and pitty. "... Ok... How old are you?" This wasn't something you needed or really cared to know, but seeming as you got her to finally tell you something other than she was just curious, why not? "... I turned forty five sweeps a few perigrees ago." 

You thought she seemed young, though she's not as young as you thought she was, Though, that based on how she acted. Actually, that makes her older than you, but not by much. "Alright... Why are you so interested in other peoples life stories, and why don't you tell any a yer own? You seem like the type who would hawe liwed a life filled with interestin' adwentures an' such."

"Because I much prefer to listen than to be listened to.... and 'cause I find other troll's stories fascinating." She gives a tinny smile and your blood pusher spasms again. "Plus... sometimes others just need some one to tell their story to rather than listen to others tell them their's."

With this she stood up and placed her hand on either side of you. "So then why don't you tell me a story?" Your voice is softer than you were expecting. You hear a gentle sigh and look up at her face. Her eyes are closed and she's so in deep thought that you think you can hear her internal voice, telling her not to say anything or to just lie.

"...Sorry, you don' hawe to if you don't wan-" She places a hand over your mouth and opens her eyes to look you dead on. "Alright, I'll tell you a story... but you have to tell me one in turn. Like me, you haven't said anythin' much 'bout your fine self either, my good sir." 

When she sits again, it's not on the desk, but on your lap, her legs thrown off to one side and her head resting on your shoulder, and suddenly, you feel like a 6 sweep old being pale flirted by the Empress again. You tense up slightly and grip the arm of your chair tight. She smiles and chuckles under her breath. "Relax, Seafarer... You have no reason to fear me." 

She looked to your face and cocked her head slightly to the side. Her eyes were half lidded and a gentle smile on her lips (least, as gentle as one could look with her face paint). She reached up and gently paped you on the cheek, almost like she was afraid she'd hurt you with anything harder.

You leaned into her hand and allow a quiet purr to escape. She giggled in response and kissed your cheek ever so sweetly. "So... The story I'll tell you... is of why I live in this port... Witch is rather an interestin' tail, if you ask me. -" 

You listened to her words like you were a member of the church and she was the Grand High-blood himself, recounting a passage in the book of the messiahs. They rang through your think pan and settled into the deepest parts, making themselves at home in your memory. About half way through it, you finally relax and close your eyes as you listen to her soothing, somewhat deep, voice as she recounts the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of editing this chapter. Like Holy shit were alot of sentences fucked up to hell and back, but that's what I get for writing at goddess be damned o'clock at night... Not that the time I'm editing it is a good point in the night to be doing so.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I do plan on having the next chapter up either tommarow or the day after, so be looking forward to that.
> 
> And with that, I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, comments and such are always wlecomed.


	5. We should do this more

When she finally finished, you reopened your eyes and looked at her. She was looking back up at you like she was expecting something. "..What?" Your are the smoothest troll in existence. It is you.

"So... You gonna tell me your story?" You give her a confused look and, after a moment of giving you one of the most serious looks you had ever seen, she laughs. She laughs so hard that she starts hunching over and holds her stomache. "S-sorry, I got distracted by yours." You blush a little and rub the back of your neck, embarrassed that she caught you off guard. After a minuet or so, she finally stops and paps your cheek, this time a little carelessly. 

"It's fine. Your not the first to get so wrapped up in my stories where you can't think straight or talk." She giggles then looks at you. "Don't worry, you don't have ta tell me one now... It can wait for another day." You look at her apologetically while she kissed your forehead. 

She sighed and stood up from your lap, stretching and cracking her spine (witch made you jump a little because gog was that scary to listen to). You watched as she did so and couldn't help but to want to pull her back, to have her sit with you again... What the fuck was wrong with you? 

How was she making you feel like this?

"Well, I think I should go now. Yer crew might be wonderin' where ya wondered off to, so... go scream at 'em ta let them know yer still livin' and that I didn't kill ya." You couldn't help but to chuckle at her words. She smiled at you then walked towards the door of the cabin only to turn around and face you while she opened it. "Also... Let's do this again... The jamin' thing... I think we both could do some good with it." And with that, she turned and left, leaving you staring after her like a pan fried idiot.

"...W-what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just now realized that this should have been joined with the last chapter...It's also really short... but oh well! I'll make up for it somehow.
> 
> Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed and as always comments and such are always welcomed.


	6. Come with me

Twice more she comes to your ship and both times, at about half way through her "visit", she comes to your cabin (both times she just walks in with out even knocking and one of those times was when you were completely naked minus the drying plain you were using to dry off) and sits with you, telling stories back and forth, and enjoying each others company. Come time for her to leave the second time, you stop her right as she's about to leave by getting up from your and moving around till your standing in front of your desk.

She looks over her shoulder at you curiously then turns till her whole body is facing you. _It's now or never._ "I'we already delayed leawin this port long enough, and I honestly don't want to leawe you behind so..... Will you join me an my crew? You'd make for an interestin addition to it." She looks into your eyes then gives you her most mischievous and smug grin then sways (literally, that's what you've come to call her semi-sexy semi-cocky walk) over to you. "I've been waitin' for ya ta ask that me that." And, with that, she sway's out of your cabin. 

_Holly shit, she's sexy when she's like that._

You leave to meet her on deck and find your crew already getting following orders that weren't made by you. They were all getting everything ready to leave port and as you looked over every one, you noticed her standing in the middle of it all, barking orders left and right like she was the captain instead of you. 

_Well this is going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck! Two in one night?!?! It must be Christmas! Nope, it's valentines day and it's just my little way of saying sorry for two really short chapters in a row. Trust me, the one after this is long, I promise.
> 
> Also, I hope this makes some sense, if not, let me know and I'll go back over it and reedit it... I just have that feeling that it's not going to make sense to people... Oh well.
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and as always comments and such are always welcomed.


	7. Hiding her pain

Every day is interesting with her on the ship. There is never a dull moment. Some day's she's playing captain, even with you, and others she's playing ship moirail. Most of the crew has been paped at least once or twice, your-self included, and those who haven't have been shooshed instead. But that's not the only thing she does. 

You very quickly find out that she's a good singer. You also find out that her vocal range is fucing wierd. She could shift her voice so that she can dip into the deep male vocal range yet somehow hit high notes that only a females voice can get. It was amazing to hear and sure as fuck dumbfounding. Most songs are ones she's learned from your crew, mostly old sea shanties and a couple of old songs that some just happened to know, but others are totally her own.

One of them she calls her lullaby.

No ones ever heard it though, least, not to your knowledge. She's only talked about it once, but some of your crew think that they've heard her humming it from time to time. The reason why no one's ever heard more than maybe a snip of a hummed messure is because as soon as anyone asks to hear it, she shy's away or suddenly changes the subject. At this point, you just figure it's connected to somethin' she doesn't want to talk 'bout. 

Then you hear it for the first time.

She's in the abulition trap in your Cabin when you hear her voice, quiet, but still somewhat loud and clear over the spraying water. 

_Hush, now, my dear_  
Your Moirail is hear  
to keep away your fear 

Her voice was low and quiet, almost to the point you could barely hear it at all, but thick with emotion.

_Shoosh, now, my guest_  
Let me bring out your best  
and destroy all your stress 

You walked over to the door and pressed your ear fin to it to hear her better.

_Sleep, now, my moon_  
it will be day soon  
and I shall protect you  
from all the drones, monsters, and goons. 

You closed you eyes and tried to imagine her singing it to you, trying to calm you down and gently brushing her hands through your hair.

_I will hide you away_  
and take away your pain  
just calm down and let me keep you safe 

You sigh and open your eyes. Where did she learn this one? You think to yourself.

_Hush, now, my dear_  
let me take you far away from hear  
Give me the chance to wipe away your tears 

Her voice becomes more filled with emotion, though it seems to be more sullen.

_Shoosh, now, my guest_  
Let's bring out each others best  
and be the envy of the rest 

The more you listen, the more you feel calm. But it's not the only thing you feel. 

_Sleep, now, my moon_  
Before it turns noon  
And the terrors, creatures, and goons  
Come looking for you 

You can feel sorrow seeping in with her voice, settling and making you feel like weeping. 

_I will hide you away_  
and take away your pain  
just calm down and let me keep you safe 

You actually do feel a tear run down your face with out you even knowing it was coming. 

_Come, now, my dear_  
your best friend is here  
to wipe away your tears 

You can hear her sadness in her voice now, almost like if you were to walk in, you'd see one slipping down her face to join the water in the basin.

_Come, now, my guest_  
Let's all get s-some rest  
so we can show them our best 

You straighten up and place your hand on the door handle then quietly turn it, trying not to disturb her.

_Come, now, my moon_  
t-tomorrow will be 'ere soon  
and we will have surv-vived another d-day  
away from the horrors, beast's, and g-goons. 

It finally ends and when you look in, she's crouched on the floor, gently rocking back and forth. You walk over and turn the water off, then reach out to place a hand on her back. When you touch her skin, you feel her shiver and lean into it slightly. You end up crouching down so you're level with her, and,at some point, fall back so you're sitting.

You sit with her for a minuet before she finally looks you in the eyes and heaves a deep sigh. "... You heard me, didn't you?" You nod and rub her back in a circle, trying to calm her down. "Was I not supposed to?" She shakes her head but moves to lean against you. You pull her more into your lap and sit there for what feels like hours, just trying to give her a shoulder to cry on.

Once she stops, she looks up at you and gives you the smallest smile you had ever seen on her face. Your heart flopped over and you felt an almost overwhelming surge of pity at seeing it. She nuzzled into your neck and wrapped her arms around it as well. Getting the hint, you slid one arm under her legs and the other around her back, then went to stand up. 

Once you were sure you wouldn't fall over, you carried her out of the bathroom and to your comfort platform, setting her down when you were sure she was over it. She sighed and pulled the cape you happened to have throne on it earlier, over herself. 

You sat down on the edge and began stroking through her short hair. It's soft and silky and thick and nothing like you would expect from someone who only uses shampoo to wash their hair.

After a few minuets, she looks at you and reaches up to pull you down into laying next to her. As you go down, you grab a blanket from the foot of the platform and pull it over you both, mostly so you can take the cape away and not worry about it having wrinkles. You pull the cape away and throw it onto a nearby chair for when you go out on deck later. 

Once your laying on your side facing her, she curls into you and wraps her arms around your waist and nuzzles your collar bone and chest. It's not uncommon for the two of you to do this, least, it isn't when your the one needing comfort and the roles are switched, but this... This was something new. And it was somewhat scary.

The eclipsed never broke down. Not once. Even when telling the painful story of how her lusus died, she never broke down crying. Yet here she was, getting over crying her eye's out while having to have sung one of the most beautiful songs you've ever heard for seemingly no reason whatsoever. 

Seemingly.

"...Messiahs, I miss her."

"Her?"

She sighed and tightened her grip slightly. 

"...My last Moirail... She... she was a lime blood who I took into my care for a time. She was such a sweet little thing, though, that's not to say she couldn't be scary when she wanted to. I ended up falling pale for her within the first couple a weeks of knowin 'er... She had such an affect in my life that when she died a couple sweeps ago, I went on a rampage." 

How'd she die, if ya don't mind me askin?" 

You watched her as she pondered telling you, wondering what made her want to tell you all this. 

"She... Was killed by another high-blood because he thought she was mocking the church by wearing her face paint."

She sniffled and headbutted you gently. You could tell it was hard for her to tell you this, but you wanted to know more. Who could blame you? 

"Were you thinking about her?"

"Yes... That's why I was singing my lullaby... I wrote it for her for when either of us needed it."

So that's why. You hug her tightly and kiss her forehead, lingering for a moment before pulling away and reaching up the stroke her cheek. You can see tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry she died."

"not yer fault."

And with that she kisses your chin and closes her eyes. It's incredibly pale and you can't help but to feel warm inside from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, It's a long chapter! And what did ya'll do to get it? Nothing but read. 
> 
> Anyway, another holy shit moment, this might just be the first truly pale moment I've had in a fic with everyone as a troll so far! I think... I might be wrong on that.
> 
> But anyway, I'm super fucking happy that I finally got this chapter out, because of what Ireney's singing. I wrote The lullaby when my moirail was going through a rough patch to cheer her up, and it worked. 
> 
> Also, I hoped you guy's enjoyed and as always comments and such are always welcomed.


	8. The Ire within

After that, it feels like something has unlocked and a hidden part of her now shows itself to you, and only you. She tells you stories that make you feel like taking her to a pile and feeling jamming all of her pain out. Most of them include her old moirail.

All of them make her shed a tear or two, but you quickly shoosh her before it gets to hard for her. She also started singing her "Moirail song", as you like to call it, though only to you and only when she's in need of comfort. You think, on some level, it calms her to sing to some one who needs to be shooshed just as much as she does.

It's strange, but it works.

"You're bein' quiet again. What's on your mind?"

You look down at her and sigh. Her head is resting in your lap, digging her right horn into your leg. You can't find it in yourself to give a shit though.

"I'm just thinking about your song... What do you call it anyway?"

She opens her eyes and turns her head to look up at your face.

"I call it my lullaby."

You nod and lean down to kiss her forehead. Out of every thing she could have done, a purr was the last thing you were expecting, mostly because during the entire time you've known her, she's never once purred. She's growled, chirped, trilled, and clicked. Hell she's even made a noise that could only come from some one who lived with a sea dragon. But you have never heard her purr.

"... Are you purrin'?"

"It seems I am... Huh... Last time I did was the day before..."

She went silent and you knew what she was thinking about immediately. You stroked through her hair and kissed her forehead more. When that wasn't working, you kissed her lips instead, as pale as you could. She looked at you strangely when you pulled back.

"What?"

"... Nothin' just... Nothin'."

You cocked your head slightly to the side and furrowed your eyebrows. She was hiding something, that much you could tell. You had become familiar with the way she'd stop in the middle of saying something, simply because she didn't want to say it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, nothin' ta worry yer pretty little head 'bout."

Well that proves it, she's hiding something. You sigh and kiss her forehead one last time before getting up, putting on your cape and scarf. Before you could get to the door though, you feel a touch on your upper back and turn around. Suddenly your face is inches away from her's and you're....

Being kissed?

Before you can really comprehend what's happening, she pulls away and smiles sadly at you. 

"Sorry, jus' thought you could do with one before ya went out."

"... Uhm..."

You stare at her, still surprised by what happened. Why the fuck did she kiss YOU of all people.... actually, you can guess why. You both have been acting more and more pale as of recent, and by this point, it might just be possible you are moirails, even if neither of you have asked the other or talked to the other about it.

Actually...

"... Eclispe-"

"Ireney."

"Irony? What does that hawe to do with anythin'?"

She giggles and shakes her head. Okay then, what did you do this time?

"Hehe, Not Irony, Ireney... Ireney Bachra, it's my name, ya goof."

Oh. You're taken by surprise for a third time with in the past twenty minuets. Her real name is Ireney? Holly shit, if she trusted you with her real name... Did that mean?

"I'm not a goof... But... Why tell me your real name? I mean, I know we're close, but-"

"Because I trust you, and we've known each other for... at least a few perigee's now, so I felt like you should know... Though, say it in front a anyone and I'll be after yer ass."

You could tell that wasn't just a warning, it was a promise. A very playful one, if her tone was anything to go off of, but she really did mean it. 

"Then I promise you I won't... And Mine's.... uh... Mine is... Eridan... Eridan Ampora."

She cocks her head to the side and gives you possibly the most intense look you've even had directed at you, ever. It practically pinned you to the spot, feeling slightly uncomfortable, and making you look her in the eyes as she studied yours. It wasn't even all that overtly emotional either... Just curious. 

"...Well, then if that's the case.... I'm calling you Danny from now on."

And now you regret telling it to her.

"Danny? Why Danny?"

"'Cause I like it, and it kinda suits you... and I want a name to call you by that no one else will know."

You guess that makes sense. Wait...

"What do you mean 'no one else will know'?"

"I mean that yer ex-rail knows your name and probably had her own nick-name for you, therefore, Danny is my name for ya that, unless someone came up with it randomly or heard me say it, I alone can call you.... If that makes any sense."

You look at her a little surprised. you actually hadn't thought anything about your ex till she brought her up... Er, well, hadn't thought about her as ever having to have been your ex-rail. You can't really forget about her seeming as you're on your way to the palace to talk about something she apparently needed you for... Witch is going to be interesting, seeming as you now have someone else who could very well fill the quadrant that she had opened back up.

You suddenly feel your fin flicked and look at Ireney, who had somehow gotten you to sit back down and was now laying on her back in your lap... How the fuck did she do that without your noticing? Were you really that deep in thought? 

"You 'kay Danny?"

"Yeah, just thinkin' is all."

"Ahh... And how's that goin' for ya? Anythin' worthy a sharin'? Or 're ya just goin' ta keep it to your self?"

"I was just thinkin' a what the Empress will think a me hawin' my diamond filled so soon after our break up."

You're suddenly pushed down and pinned by your wrists to the platform as Ireney climbs on top of you.After a second of struggling, you look up to her eyes and all you see is tension and a spark of something that looked to be anger... or maybe jealousy... Witch ever it was, it wasn't something you've seen before, and hoped to never see again.

"If She has a problem with you having your quadrant filled so soon, then she can take that shit up with my bows. She dumped ya, and so it's her fault that you needed a 'rail to keep your mind off'a her and in the present, so fuck her up the nook with a rusty bow if she thinks that she has a say in how you handle yer quadrants."

You stare at her for a moment before nodding. Gog, she was scary like this, and that's saying something, seeming as you've dealt with some pretty scary things in your time. She held onto you for a moment longer before closing her eyes and letting go, then heaving a sigh she leaned back and just sat there on your lap with her legs on either side of your's. Once you sat back up, you can't help but to notice she'd gone back into a, somewhat normal, relaxed state. It looked like all the tension and anger had left her body, though now instead of being her silly, quirky, self, she just looked tiered and ready to cry. 

"I'm sorry danny... But that's my thought on that matter. If she has a problem with me, or you being with me, then she can shove one of my bows in her gills."

"I know, Ire, and honestly... I kinda feel the same way."

She opened her eyes and gave you the tiniest smile. You smile back at her and go to hug her. She allows it and after moment she even gives you her normal "I'm being hugged and enjoying it" smile. 

"Alrighty, I think it 'bout time ya got yer ass out there to bark at your crew."

With this, she suddenly gets off your lap and kisses your forehead, then walks to your desk, pulls out a book, and sits down with one leg on the desk and the other tucked under her. You watched her for a second before finally getting up and walking to the door.

"Have fun."

You smile to your self before opening it and walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one ends so lamely, but I'm like half way paying attention half way in another universe that has been known to exist only in my head.... Witch in other words means that I'm hyper and need to calm my ass down.
> 
> So Yeah, writing block for this fic has been lifted long enough for me to finish this chapter and edit it and start on the next. Lets hope that this lasts long enough for me to work on everything else as well.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and as always Comments and such are always welcomed. Thank ya peeps!


End file.
